


Blowie

by SassyLassy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:09:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a simple blow job fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowie

Junkrat somehow managed to contain a shudder as he felt Roadhogs massive hand wrap around his torso, giving him a firm squeeze. He didn't even have to ask why he was being man handled; it was Roadhogs way of saying that he was in the mood for something of a fairly sexual nature. They'd been together long enough to know the signs that one another did when they wanted something without use of words. Words could, after all, be very pointless.

Roadhog easily re-positioned Junkrat so he was now straddling one of Roadhogs thighs, and the wild eyed Junker leaned forward against the larger ones stomach and gave him a toothy grin. "Now then Hoggie," he traced a metalic finger against the straps Roadhog wore. "Whaddya want from lil' ole me today?"

He was putting all his support on his good arm, since he'd already removed his prosthetic to give his skin some time to air. It was an important time of the day.

"Want you on your knees taking my cock till you gag."

Very up front and honest. Junkrat could always appreciate that, and hearing such blunt wording was already lighting the flame that was his animal like want of the larger, older Junker.

“What, not even a please?” Junkrat asked coyly.

“ _Now._ ”

Couldn’t argue with that now, could he? So there he was, on his knees as instructed and since he was without one of his arms Roadhog had to do the job of unbuckling and unzipping himself. Which was a shame, since Junkrat always took great pleasure out of feeling Roadhog through the material of his pants.

No better lead up to some Good Shit happening could compare to feeling your enormous bodyguard slash partners cock grow harder and straining through material. It was like an entree before a really good, hearty meal.

Speaking of meals he now had the others rather thick, long cock directly in his face. Already hard? Roadhog really was in a mood today. Not one to hold back when he wanted something, least of all when Roadhog wanted something, Junkrat immediately wrapped his one good hand around the base of the swollen head and ran his tongue over it.

The flavor was thick with musk and saltiness. He loved it. Not so much as the loved the sounds Roadhog made. True the larger Junker could make any noise that would gain Junkrats attention, when it was strained in this way, through the mask they always wore, it made his nether region tingle.

Using his tongue, Junkrat slicked up the head more as his hand squeezed its way down the thick shaft. He couldn’t possibly close his hand around the girth no matter how hard he tried... and he knew Roadhog liked it when he did. A little bit of pleasure with a bit of pain, that’s how he likes it.

Which was why he scraped his teeth against the head suddenly, enough for it to be felt, before he closed his lips around and began to move downwards. Already his tongue was moving against the hot, hard flesh to try and keep it wet and easier to move his mouth over but even then he was struggling.

Roadhogs dick was intimidating the first time he saw it, and it remained to be intimidating no matter how many times Junkrat came in contact with it. A challenge, that’s what it was. A thick, hot challenge that set him on fire more times than he’d caught fire due to his own explosions.

Suddenly he had Roadhogs hand pressing down on the top of his head, forcing his mouth further downwards. Junkrat spluttered around the sudden thickness being forced deeper into his mouth. His shoulders hunched and already he could feel some tears at the corners of his eyes but it was all part and part of oral.

It got rough, and sloppy, especially when he began to drool against the girth. His eyes slid shut, again pushing his teeth down, forcing his tongue to slide as best it could in the sudden tight confines it found itself in. Which was, at the moment, difficult and it only became more difficult when Roadhog began to move his hips.

And by move, that meant very fast thrusting that plunged his cock deeper still, now mouth fucking the younger man who could only make muffled noises of both pleasure and frustration. Junkrats face was flushed red, forehead wet with sweat, and his one good hand only squeezing and rubbing as well as it could.

Honestly he was having trouble breathing now, leaning forward more as his head was moved by the other, knowing he wouldn’t be able to wriggle away even if he wanted to. His eyes snapped open the second he felt Roadhogs second hand suddenly reaching and grabbing between his legs. His whole hand fully covered his ass, fingers pressing and squeezing at the right spot that had Junkrat moan around the cock still thoroughly fucking his mouth, and throat.

Roadhogs breathing was getting rougher, as were his actions, a clear indication what was coming. Or, who was cumming. Junkrat squirmed against Roadhogs thick fingers, trying to make the best out of the situation. Much as he wanted to please Roadhog, he wanted some pleasure out of this too. When Roadhog pushed one finger in one certain spot, Junkrats toes curled in on themselves and he knew the other wanted him to experience some goodness out of this.

He wasn’t as heartless as everyone made him out to be.

Biting his teeth down again, even digging his nails down and squeezed with all the strength his good hand had, Junkrat heard the tell tale wheezing moan from he squeezed everything he had, and managed to take a breath somehow before his bodyguard reached his limit. 

The taste almost matched the taste of his flesh, though it hit the back of Junkrats throat like a gun going off and Roadhog was just loud as a gun firing if not more so. 

“Swallow.” was the single order given and Junkrat had little to no choice in the matter, considering how tightly Roadhog still held his head down. He did as instructed, swallowing, almost gagging in the process. He was pretty sure some of the cum came up through his nose since he had that burning sensation. 

Feeling more like a rag doll than anything else, once Roadhog allowed him to slide his mouth away from the dripping cock, spluttering as he did. Wiping at his chin, Junkrat collapsed to a seat on the floor, body trembling from the stimulation of Roadhogs hand, and what had just been shoved down his throat.

“Cripes mate...” his voice was strained, throat sore. “Go a lil’ easier.. next time, yeah? Don’t reckon my voice--” whatever Junkrat was about to rant on about with a sore throat was cut short when his mouth was suddenly crushed by Roadhogs own. The other having pushed that mask up only enough to allow the kiss which swiftly grew from a hot, erotic and sloppy thing into a more relaxed, gentle exchange of kisses one would compare to young lovers.

When had Junkrat wound up on his back on the floor again? He had no memory of it, but now Roadhog was over him, staring down at him from behind that mask. Junkrats expression softened even more, before he grinned wickedly and ran his tongue over his upper teeth. “...what’s on ya mind, mate?”

“Returning the favor.” was Roadhogs simple reply.

Eyebrows raised, Junkrat once again, grinned. “Aw Hoggie, you always know _just_ what ta say to make a guy feel all fluttery in the heart.”

“Oh shut _up._ ”

**Fin**


End file.
